mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emperor's Will
The Emperor's Will is the second and last scenario in the Tutorial Campaign in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Information Duke Gerhart of the Wolf Duchy has been authorized by the Emperor, Liam Falcon, to expel the orcs from the Duchy. Gerhart begins by pursuing the orcs in Griffin territory, led by Kraal. Slava rushes to the defense of his friends, heedless of the official decree of the Emperor. His childrens' tutor, the priestess Valeska, implores that Slava show his loyalty by listening to the emperor's decree, but Slava insists that the event is nothing but politics, suggesting Valeska return home and prepare the duchy in case Gerhart attacks his capital. Slava sets about improving the Mausoleum so that it may serve as a base of operations for his battle against the Wolf Duchy. Once fortifications have been built, Slava meets up with Kraal and heads south to reclaim territory the Wolf Duchy has taken. Along the way, they notice that the path to Ishtvan's tomb has been blocked, and the two suspect that Ishtvan is riled up about something. Upon taking the fort to the south of the Mausoleum, a Spirit Gate activates. Entering it, Slava finds an enemy hero routing the Orcs. Slava and Kraal charge to their defense, and the hero retreats. While tracking down and defeating the three enemy heroes in Griffin territory, Slava encounters the risen ghost of Ishtvan and his undead warriors battling the Wolf army. While Slava sympathizes with his desire to protect his realm, he feels Ishtvan's time is long past, defeating him. Once Sveltana banishes his spirit, Slava cleanses the mausoleum. Slava soon finds that Valeska has betrayed him, and defends one of the captured Orc forts. Valeska insists that the emperor is Elrath's representative on earth, while Slava states that he is just a man, and that he, too, is susceptible to politics. Slava defeats her and banishes her from Griffin lands. Once he has defeated her and the other two heroes, he finds that Duke Gerhart himself has ventured into the territory, and vows to find him and defeat him. That evening, Slava has a dream of his wife, Cate's, past departure, when she left in search of her brother. When he wakes up, Kraal asks about the feuding between the Wolf and Griffin duchies. Slava explains that Gerhart's fiancée, Cate's twin sister, was killed in an attack by the Elves, and so Gerhart wanted Cate's hand in marriage instead, but she was betrothed to Slava. It was then that the feuding between their families began in earnest. Kraal commends Slava for defending his family, and expresses his hopes that Cate will return from the search soon. Emperor Liam arrives shortly after Slava defeats Gerhart, and begins attempting to resolve the dispute. The Archangel Uriel arrives, and chastises both dukes for expending valuable troops on petty squabbles when an eclipse, and therefore, a Demon assault, is imminent. Uriel resolves the dispute by ordering Gerhart to withdraw his troops from the Griffin Duchy, and ordering Slava to give the hand of his eldest daughter, Irina, in marriage to Gerhart when she is old enough, to make up for the loss of his fiancée. Slava can do little but lament his rash nature as Gerhart, Liam, and Uriel leave. Events *Slava rides to the defense of the Orcs, against the Emperor's decree. *Valeska, the tutor of Slava's children, betrays Slava and is banished from the Griffin Duchy. *Slava defeats Gerhart. *The hand of Slava's eldest daughter, Irina, is promised in marriage to Gerhart. Walkthrough Once Slava takes the first Wolf fort and enters the Spirit Gate, he has a choice of what areas to take first. The most important area, Ishtval's Necropolis castle, should be taken as early as possible, since it has the ability to recruit Vestals with valuable healing abilities when converted. A second hero can be recruited for use either in conquering more territory at once, or for securing more troops to give to Slava. The second castle can help with this, as a town portal can be built for the purpose of teleporting to whichever fort the main hero is closest to. The second Spirit Gate (SG2-SG2') leads to a little island where there are some artifacts. Quests Main Quests Improve the Mausoleum *Build the first level of fortifications *Build a Town Hall *Build a Unique Building *'Reward': 4000 gold Build , , and either or . Wolves at the Barndoor (MQ1) *Eliminate the Crossbowmen at the Ore Pit (MQ1A) *Flag the Ore Pit *Capture the enemy Fort (MQ1B) *Enter the Spirit Gate (SG1 / SG1') *Defeat the three Haven Heroes **Defeat Karloff (MQ1A') **Defeat Martina (MQ1B') **Defeat Valeska (MQ1C) *'Reward': 3000 experience points These heroes are easily defeatable. The Lion Shield is with Martina. Expand your Territory (MQ2) *Flag a Sawmill (MQ2A) *Flag a Crystal Cavern (MQ2B) *'Reward': 5 ore, 5 wood, 5 blood crystal A Restless Griffin (MQ3) *Find a way to reach Ishtvan's tomb *Defeat Ishtvan and put the vengeful spirit to rest *Convert the Necropolis Town *'Reward': Purse of Endless Gold Ishtvan is easily defeatable. The nearly gold mines only then can be visited, if Slava capture the town. Slava's Promise (MQ4) *Defeat Gerhart *'Reward': 5000 experience points. Gerhart (MQ4) has a somewhat bigger army than for the previous enemy heroes, but since Slava has two towns, may create a bigger army at him easily because of this. Secondary Quests Heroes *Build a *Recruit a Secondary Hero *'Reward': 3000 experience points The secondary Hero is not needed, but is worth it for the experience points to complete this quest. Stolen Heirlooms (SQ1) *Collect the 3 pieces of the Guardian's armor ** (SQ1A): Can be found after defeat Martina. ** (SQ1B): Can be found on the marked point. Air elementals guard the artifact. ** (SQ1C): Can be found on the marked point. Friendly Maulers guard the artifact. *'Reward': 3000 experience points The Hostage Pup (SQ2) *Capture the Orc dwellings The target building ( ) is marked (SQ2) on the map. After can transform into , and you may take out the Bag of Endless Gold which cannot be got then (SQ2'). Get Attuned to the Sword of the Griffin *Unlock the Level 2 ability of the Sword of the Griffin *'Reward': 1500 experience points The Dynasty Weapons gains experience points under normal fights only. Achievement ;Sharpen Your Tools Category:Tutorial Campaign scenarios